Her Perspective
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Ziva has lived in America a while. Tony has been her best friend ever since. They're in high school. When Ziva finds out that Tony has a girlfriend and she tries to get back at him, it doesn't go over well. Warning: Sad!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Yet another. (: I decided this one after reading '_Breathing Underwater,_' in English class. It's a pretty great book.

Ups and downs, and an added sadness... I give you; Her Perspective.

* * *

><p>Ziva rose from her bed to see the sunlight shining through her window-pane. She sighed, rolling over, burrowing her face back down into the mess of pillows under her.<p>

"Uh," she got up in attempt to fix the messy mop of hair that she'd tried to straighten out.

She made her way into the kitchen to find her mother already up and making breakfast, which she rarely ever did. Ziva stepped over to the refrigerator to pull out the glass of orange juice awaiting her.

"Did you sleep well?" Her mother asked, quitely.

Ziva mumbled out a reply that sort of sounded like an "eh," or an "I guess."

She laughed at her daughter and turned to kiss her on the forehead.

"So, are you and Tony hanging out on your last day of summer vacation before school?"

"Ima, I do not know. I have not spoken to him in three days."

Netanya removed the breakfast from the oven and places it on two plates. "Wow. Three whole days. New record."

Ziva rolled her eyes at her mother, but she ate with her in peace. _It has been the longest we've went without speaking. _

"I think I will call him."

"Of course you will."

She hopped off the dinning room table chair to bound off into her room. Ziva grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand.

After three rings, he answered.

"_Hey, Ziva_."

"You have not called in a few days, just making sure you are alive." Ziva replied, playing with a loose strand of bedding off her comforter.

"_Oh, I'm sorry about that. I've been busy_."

"I see."

"_Ziva, really. I'm very sorry_."

"Do not be."

"_Are you sure_?"

"Yes, I am sure," she trailed off, "I was just wanting to know if you would like to go out to the park today or something. Just before school started."

Tony hesitated on the other end of the line, and then Ziva heard the girl. "_Ziva... There's something that I've been meaning to tell you,_"

"Save it, I got it."

Ziva ended the phone call, but then turned her phone off. She wasn't giving him the option of calling her again that day. _Now it is going to be awkward._

* * *

><p>She ended up at the park anyway, even though it was her and Tony's place to always go when they needed time alone. She hadn't really thought about it, but she did miss him a lot after her mother brought it up.<p>

Ziva started to make her way to the walking path, hoping to see one of their friends out to at least talk to someone.

But, she didn't.

She stretched her arms and legs before heading off walking down the path that was all-too-familiar to her. The path just didn't feel the same under her feet anymore, the voice was no long talking in her ear, and the sun was no longer sparkling off the hair of the guy she wanted to be with at that moment. No, he was with some other girl having fun.

It wasn't long before Ziva's thoughts went elsewhere.

In front of her jogging along the path was a boy about her age that she had seen around their high school, but had never really talked to before. Tony had been the only person she'd ever really been friends with in the end since she'd came to America.

She trotted along a little faster hoping to meet the same pace.

Ziva noticed how he slowed when he saw her. She looked down realizing she wasn't really dressed to be jogging in her cargo pants and sweater.

"Hey! You think that those pants are meant for running in?"

She stopped and chuckled, "I was jogging, not running."

"Same difference," he looked around them. "I'm Damon, Damon Werth."

"Ziva David." She reached her hand out for him to shake, lingering a little longer than either should. "You are... by yourself?"

"Actually yes, none of my family actually runs and I just moved here a couple of months ago so friends are really a big issue."

They both laughed.

"How about you, Miss. David?"

"Yes, I am."

"Now, why would a beautiful thing like you be jogging around by yourself?"

Ziva didn't blush, she just smirked. "No reason."

"Come on, there has to be a reason."

"Not everything has one."

Damon looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "okay, I guess."

"Yes, there is a reason... My best friend decided he would get a girlfriend without telling me, then he sort of, how to you American's say it, blew me off? Yes?"

He shook her head and frowned. "He obviously doesn't know what he's missing," he whispered. "Anyway, it was really nice meeting you."

She nodded her head in assurance, "Nice meeting you, too."

Ziva started off in the other direction when she heard her name being called, "Yes, Damon?"

"You want to go later and grab some lunch?"

"I'd like that."

Damon started off in her direction when her phone vibrated. She looked down, a text from Tony.

_Im sorry, Zi. Dnt be mad. Hang out later?_

She sent a quick reply back to him.

_Do not be sorry, I have a date._

Ziva continued back down the path with Damon, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, if you have me on Tumblr you've got a pretty good description of what's going on. If not, you'll have to wait and see. (: I know this chapter wasn't that good, but I promise it will get better. I just didn't really know how to start it out. Next update, hopefully by tomorrow night. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone.

Pretty much all I have to say. I miss you guys. Hope you missed me.

* * *

><p>Ziva stepped back through the threshold of her parent's house, looking at her mother awkwardly.<p>

"I'm going out later, Ima. Do not wait up."

"You're 17 and you expect me not to wait up?" She chuckled, "okay. But I'd at least like to know with whom you are seeing."

"This boy I go to school with. You won't know him, I hadn't talked to him before. We've only had a couple of classes together."

Natanya eyed her daughter, "you're going out with a boy who isn't Tony?"

"Why does everything have to be about Tony?"

"Calm down, you were just always with him."

Ziva scoffed, "yeah well, he's with his new girlfriend. I need more than one friend, Ima."

She nodded her head, understanding completely. Ziva didn't want to be with Tony anymore, she was tired of everything they skipped around.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room getting ready."

* * *

><p>Damon showed up at her doorstep thirty minutes early.<p>

Natanya opened the door with a welcoming smile. "Why hello there. You must be Ziva's new friend, yes?"

"Um, I think you could call it a date, Mrs. David."

She smiled at him and laughed. "You can call me Natanya, dear. You're taking my daughter out. And by the way she's talked about you, you're going to be around for a while."

Damon actually blushed.

Natanya glanced over at her daughter's date. She took in the over-sized arms that he had, the toned ab's he had showing through his t-shirt, and his 6'5 ft. height.

"You like families, Damon?"

"Love them, why?"

"You just look like protecting type of person."

Damon nodded, "I protect my own, Natanya."

She really liked him, better than Tony. Actually.

"Ziva! Sweetheart, are you ready to go?"

She descended the stairwell and looked at Damon with wild eyes.

"I am ready."

He looked at her like she was the only female that had ever been around him. With the way he looked, that wasn't an issue.

It felt like they were much older than seventeen and eighteen year old's in school. Rather out of school and out on their own.

"Damon, where are we going, if I may ask."

He reached over to take her hand, hoping the action wasn't too much on his part. His eyes shown with light and happiness every time she spoke or she touched him.

"All I can say is you'd better be glad you wore a camisole and shorts."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There you go, date is next chapter around. I know I'm not as good of writer as I use to be. Hope you enjoyed! (:


End file.
